


I'll Take This Bullet For You

by jakepurralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurralta/pseuds/jakepurralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll take this bullet for you." He said it once before, but this time, it was an actual bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take This Bullet For You

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, I reblogged one of those ‘send me a number and I’ll write a fic’ things and of the five numbers I got, I decided to go for this one first. For doctorswarley because for some reason you want to feel pain. Here’s hoping I delivered. Number 29: ‘I thought you were dead’. *Jake Peralta voice* Draaamaaa!

_Eyes closed, head first, can’t lose._

Jake Peralta said it once and he lived by it. He basically lived to work because that’s all he knew, which is why it was so easy for him to get careless and make decisions without even allowing himself the time to rationally weigh the pros with the cons.

It was a rainy Thursday night when Amy found herself staring into the barrel of a gun, her hands in the air, her own gun kicked to the side by a mentally deranged culprit, the one she had thought would be an easy catch. Gerard Abelli was responsible for kidnapping and drugging several high school teenagers, and after months of this cat-and-mouse game, she figured out where he was and he basically presented himself on a silver platter. Or so she had thought. How could she have been so careless? She was usually so proud of herself for being an excellent, grounded detective who was always one step ahead of the criminal. She was stupid enough not to call for back up, thinking that the place would be crowded enough anyway. She didn’t want to risk of him getting away.

‘Don’t do this. It’s not too late.’ She tried to rationalize with him, trying with all her might to keep her voice calm and steady, whereas his shaky arm indicated just how unstable the person in front of her was. She had to tread carefully.

People say that once (you think) you’re about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. In Amy’s case, her thoughts briefly wandered to her family. Her parents, her brothers, her little niece who considered her to be some sort of super hero just because she was a detective.

Then she thought about her odd little dysfunctional family at the Nine-Nine. She thought about how Captain Holt had sometimes actually been a mentor to her, even if he didn’t fully realize it at times. She thought about how – against all odds – she actually formed friendships with Rosa and Gina. She thought about how the Sarge constantly reminded her just how important having a family is and she thought about Boyle trying (and sometimes failing) to make her a little bit less of a horrible cook.

Then she thought about Jake. She wondered what he was up to now. She deliberately went after Abelli without his knowledge. She didn’t often go behind his back, and tonight she couldn’t help but feel disgusted at her own actions. He would be so disappointed in her. They were a team, after all. He was constantly getting himself into messy situations (like this one), but he always found a way to make her a part of it. Maybe right now he was lounging on the couch watching a movie while she was about to die. Great.

And now, even though she had so many wonderful people on her mind, nobody had her back. She was balancing on a thin line between life and her death, her fate in the hands of a man who thought he had nothing left to live for anyway. Who knows? A few seconds from now she might be the one lying dead in the alley just because she decided to be reckless. It wasn’t the way she wanted to go. Jake constantly told her how he wanted to die in a cool explosion, and he couldn’t resist trying to give her possible scenarios for her own death, despite her claims that she didn’t like talking about that topic.

She felt her arms becoming tired and she wondered how long he was going to stall. Her eyes flickered to the side for a second, noticing a steel pipe lying in a pool of brown water near a trash can. She wondered if she’d survive going for it and almost did, until she hear several pairs of quick footsteps coming from the side.

‘Drop the gun! Drop the gun, now!’

Even though rescue had arrived, time still appeared to go slowly. Abelli’s eyes shot to the side, noticing a character quickly moving in on him, as well as another one on the other side. Amy realized it was Rosa on his left and Jake on his right. Before she was allowed to tell herself that everything was going to be fine, she heard him pull the trigger. The bang of the pistol echoed through the alley, and then it was like time stood still.

Her eyes shot towards the gun, still smoking in Abelli’s hand. Rosa screamed and hurled herself at him, aggressively crashing him to the ground. But Rosa’s scream wasn’t the one that rattled Amy.

It was the silence coming from Jake.

When her brain finally told her that it was Jake was falling to the ground, his gun slipping from between his fingers, blood pouring out from his chest, wide eyes in total shock as if he didn’t realize what was happening.

‘Jake!’ Amy didn’t even check with Rosa to see if she had succeeded in cuffing Abelli. It felt like forever to run over to his side. He was lying on the ground, his breath shallow and quick, his gaze in his direction, though his pupils struggled to fixate on her.

She reached out to put pressure on the wound, her fingers instantly drenched in his warm blood. The bullet had pierced straight through his chest. No matter how hard she pushed though, it was as if the blood was dead set on leaving his body.

Panicked, she pressed even harder. ‘Rosa!’ She was losing him fast – too fast – and she didn’t know what to do. She heard Rosa run towards her, her voice firm though it was evident that even she was having trouble keeping up her tough demeanor.

‘I’ll call for help.’ It was the only thing Rosa would say before running off, yanking her phone out of her pocket.

‘Jake, please- Just- stay with me here, okay? Jake!’ Amy was losing it. No way she would lose her best friend because of her own stupidity. He wanted to die in a cool explosion, and she wanted him to die in a cool explosion, damn it. Not like this. ‘Not like this… not like this…’ She was quickly losing control, her voice unsteady. Even if this was his last moment, she couldn’t look at him properly because her eyes were full of tears.

His face turned ghostly pale and his breaths came out in shocks. His quivering lips made her think that maybe he wanted to tell her something, but he wasn’t physically able to get it out.

She swallowed back her tears. ‘Don’t talk. Just focus on me and stay with me here. Help is coming.’ This was Jake she was talking about. He’d pull through. It would all be okay. Rosa was calling an ambulance and doctor’s would patch him up. Maybe the bullet pierced his lung. People can survive that, right? People survive bullets to the head. Jake Peralta would survive a bullet to the chest.

* * *

'Please let there be an exit wound.'

Boyle spend the rest of the night scouring all over the internet for any sort of helpful information he could find, because that was the only way he could deal with this without sobbing uncontrollably. Unfortunately, that also meant that everything he did find was immediately told out loud. Nobody asked for it, but nobody stopped him either.

All of them were in the waiting room, except for Captain Holt. Given the fact that neither of them were considered family, the doctors only agreed to speak to the Captain for the time being. That was probably a good thing, since he was the only person who might be able to actually get through this without completely losing it. The Captain and Jake had gotten closer over the years, but he was still a damn good leader.

‘It’ll be good if the bullet penetrated his chest,’ Boyle rambled nervously. ‘The bullet could do more damage if it’s stuck in his body. But considering the fact that Santiago’s completely covered in blood I’d bet that the bullet hit a vital organ. It hit his lungs and that’s why he was bleeding out so rapidly. It only makes sense that-‘

‘Boyle!’ Terry suddenly shouted, noticing how Amy brought her bloody hands to her face, trying hopelessly to hold it together. ‘That’s enough. We’re not going to speculate what’s going on. We’re going to wait for the professionals to take care of this. The Captain’s going to be back any second and he’s going to tell us it’ll all be okay. Gina,’ He looked around the room to find Gina sitting in a corner, uncharacteristically silent. Her phone wasn’t even in reach. ‘Can you help Santiago clean herself up a little?’

Gina nodded and Rosa also raised from her seat. ‘I’ll go with them.’

* * *

Even in the bathroom, it took the women a while before someone finally broke the silence.

‘He’ll be okay, right?’ Amy didn’t even know why she asked. Gina wasn’t even there when it happened and Rosa wasn’t known for sugarcoating things. ‘Jake… he’ll be okay?’

Rosa tossed her a paper towel so she could dry her hands with them. Gina just stared down at the sink as she silently used her hand to direct the flow of the water in order to get rid of all the blood.

‘You know what, I’m sorry. I don’t need you guys to lie to me.’ Amy decided after a while, throwing away the towel. ‘Sorry.’

Gina just sighed, pulling out black eye liner from her pants. ‘You don’t look so hot.’ She simply stated, offering her the pencil.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. Gina was right. Her black make up was smeared all over her eyes due to the tears that inevitably fell that night, she was looking like a crazed ex-girlfriend from any cheap horror flick. Still though, she declined. ‘I’m good.’ She anticipated more crying that night anyway.

The woman’s hand let her hand drop to her side and the pencil fell on the floor. She couldn’t even be bothered to pick it up. They all loved Jake here, but Amy understood why it was hard on Gina. She pretty much grew up with him. Losing him would be unbearable for all of them.

‘Come on. Let’s go back to the rest.’ Rosa said, giving her a soft nudge. Amy was glad Rosa decided to tag along. Rosa was the closest thing to sanity she thought she had.

* * *

Three dreadfully silent minutes after they reunited with Boyle and Jeffords passed until Captain Holt stepped in the waiting room. His face as unreadable as per usual, but the message was clear.

‘He didn’t make it.’

Everything happened all at once. Gina’s gasps turned into a sniff. Charles stormed off, his breathing overpowered by his sobs. Rosa disappeared into the background, still not allowing anyone to let her see her like this. Terry let out a frustrated cry and knocked over a trashcan, then bend over to pull it back up and clean up his mess. Amy’s eyes briefly met with the Captain’s and her legs gave up on her.

She collapsed, but fortunately she was standing close to a chair and the Captain grabbed a hold of her shoulder’s, helping her sit down. He released her immediately, though he didn’t let her out of his sight until a doctor appeared from the back, calling for Holt’s attention.

‘You have told them about the situation, I presume.’ The doctor’s voice was soft, but still audible enough for Amy to hear. She pushed herself on her feet and stepped towards the doctor, despite the fact that her legs were still wobbly.

She didn’t want to be as weak as she felt right now. In any other situation, she would hear Gina’s voice in her head, calling her an ‘independent woman who didn’t need no man’. Plus, her mother never once gave her the idea that she would ever be unable to go through life without a man, and if her mother didn’t tell her that, her seven brothers sure as hell would let her know just that.

‘Can I see him?’

Basically, she would be fine without him.

The doctor opened his mouth and closed it again, clearly hesitating. She repeated herself, this time with more steadiness in her voice. ‘Can I see him?’

The doctor and Holt exchanged a single look, then he nodded. ‘Okay.’ He waited for her to follow him and kept a careful eye on her. ‘He’s right there, room 213.’ He pointed a finger at the room in question. ‘I’ll leave you alone for a bit, but I’ll check on you later.’ And with that, he moved on, perhaps to deal with another family losing a loved one.

Amy could feel the eyes of her colleagues burning in her back as she stood in front of room 213, scrambling together whatever courage she had left to face him.

She figured she would be fine without his big smile welcoming her in the morning. She would be find without his ‘name of Santiago’s sex tape’ jokes which weren’t even all that funny, people just laughed because his laugh was too damn contagious. She would be fine with the way he’d suddenly let her know just how much he cared about her as a partner and friend, and then shrug it off like it was nothing.

Damn it, she would be fine without him eventually.

Her hands took a hold of the ice cold door handle and she pushed the door open. Stepping in, she realized that she severely underestimated just how much impact seeing him in this state would have on her.

Amy paid no attention to the single nurse in the room who rushed from one side to the other, quickly cleaning up the mess her colleague had made in a futile attempt to save Jake’s life. He was even paler than he was when he was lying on the ground with scared eyes looking back into his. He didn’t look like Jake at all, actually. He didn’t have the glow in his cheeks and the everlasting curl upwards of his lips. His eyes were shut and his mouth didn’t have anything witty to say.

Even though he was looking slightly peaceful, there were enough indicators that nothing peaceful had happened before this. Nurses had draped a white blanket over his chest to hide his wound and torn up shirt.

Amy didn’t know why she insisted on torturing herself like this, but she had to know for sure. He was really gone.

And her world collapsed.

She finally lost what little self-control she had left and threw herself at the bed, one hand gripping Jake’s cold hand and the other one placing itself over his cheek. ‘No… no… no…’ She hated how cold he felt, it wasn’t right. Jake was warm and full of genuine love and he wasn’t cold. It wasn’t right, damn it.

‘I told you to stay with me, Jake!’

* * *

Everyone had gone back to work after that, like nothing had happened at all. But there was an unspoken tension in the air that could only be relieved unless a certain someone made a loud inappropriate joke about Amy’s love life or did something else to test Captain Holt’s patience. Hell, even Holt sometimes reacted in a way that could make one believe he wasn’t ready to go to work yet. One time when Amy passed by his office she could’ve sworn he was tearing up behind his desk. She didn’t speak to him about it, but she was pretty sure that he knew she noticed it.

After a few days, the Captain decided not to let an empty desk go to waste, so without warning, Amy didn’t look up to an empty desk that day. She didn’t look up to his trash and toys cluttered all over it. She looked over to a desk that discarded everything that had something to do with Jake, and Jake himself was replaced by a young, brown haired rookie who obviously didn’t have enough of an idea of what kind of shoes he had to fill. That’s when she snapped. She crashed into Boyle on the way to Holt’s office and almost pushed him unto Gina’s desk, who didn’t even loudly object to that. She simply gave Boyle a pointed look and continued to stare at her phone.

Amy marched into the Captain’s office with no clear reason why. All she knew was that she was upset that the Captain had just replaced Jake without her knowing. He was her partner, she was supposed to know everything about him.

The Captain didn’t say much while she continued her tirade. After she finally calmed herself down, he suggested that she take some time off. She was obviously unable to continue her work unless she allowed herself some time to grieve and as much as Amy would’ve liked to disagree, he did have a point. She couldn’t get anything done without Peralta.

So she went home, knowing that her empty apartment would feel even more empty without him. Which was weird, because even if he was alive right now, he probably wouldn’t be there with her anyway. No, he’d spend all day with her at work, they’d be separate for a few hours, and then she’d meet him at work again the next morning. He'd always be there to share his contagious smile with her. Or at least that's how it used to be.

* * *

She didn’t really know what to do that night. None of her usual activities felt appealing to her. Her television was on, but she found neither comfort nor distraction in it. A news reporter said something about a shooting near a shopping mall. The next channel had a rerun of Friends. The other channel was a music channel and played Taylor Swift’s latest hit. She angrily flung her remote control at the television, at the perky blonde girl. It missed by a long shot and instead, hit a vase, causing it to fall to the drop and shatter into pieces. She thought about how he would sometimes loudly sing along to Taylor Swift songs on their way to a crime scene.

She was quite relieved to hear her doorbell, but had no idea of who to expect on the other side.

When she opened it, her eyes met a pair of tired blue eyes. The woman smiled weakly. ‘Amy Santiago? I’m sorry to just show up on your doorstep like that, but I called the precinct and they gave me your address.’ When Amy didn’t verbally respond, the woman continued. ‘I’m Margaret. Margaret Peralta. I’m Jake’s mother.’

‘Oh.’ Amy lost some of her tension and gestured for her to come in. ‘I’m, uh… terribly sorry for your loss.’

‘You have my condolences as well, Amy.’ Margaret politely said. Amy found it odd to hear her name roll off the tongue of another Peralta. It felt strangely comforting.

‘Really, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how hard this must be for you.’

Margaret nodded sadly. ‘Unfortunately, I was out of town when it happened. I wish I could’ve been there with him in the hospital. He’s my son, after all. I guess I’m just glad that you were there. You, and all of his colleagues. Friends. How are you holding up?’

Amy couldn’t really believe what she was hearing. Margaret just lost her son, and she decides to visit someone who must be a complete stranger to her, just to ask her how she’s doing?

Almost as if she could read her mind, Margaret let out a chuckle. ‘Sorry, dear, this must be a little weird for you. But I really wanted to come visit you specifically. You may consider yourself a stranger to me, but Jacob has told me enough about you to almost consider you family nonetheless.’

Amy blinked at that. ‘What?’

‘You know how he is. He loves his job, so he loves talking about it. I know all about the Nine-Nine. And of all the people he talks about, your name is the one that made me the most curious. While he thought he fooled me by dropping Charles’ name more often than yours, the admiration and love he had when talking about you made me realize something that maybe he didn’t.’ Margaret shrugged. ‘Call it mother’s instinct, perhaps.’

Amy still couldn’t bring herself to respond in any other way than just stare back in confusion. Was Margaret being serious right now? She knew that Jake had feelings for her, but, this…?

‘Anyway, I don’t want to take much of your time since it’s getting pretty late. I just wanted to drop something off.’ Margaret paused, considering her words. ‘It’s from Jake.’ Amy then noticed that the woman had been carrying a black plastic bag and fished an item out of it. ‘He told me to give it to a woman named Amy Santiago in case something happened to him. He said you’d know what it means. He also said that if you didn’t, you’re a terrible detective and he’s disappointed in you. But you know how that boy is, he’s just teasing.’

Margaret held out her hand, holding a light brown fuzzy bear.

Amy recognized the bear immediately and once again, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and the need to cry, though this time, she wasn’t able to produce the tears.

* * *

That’s when she realized it wasn’t real. It was all a dream. A very unpleasant one at that. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision gradually adjusting to the darkness around her as she tried to recall where she was and what was real. Her hand inadvertently found its way to her chest, pressing through the thin fabric of her shirt as she rubbed in circles. She had an odd physical ache in her chest, the dream felt so real. Plus, while she didn’t weep, she did realize that the corners of her eyes were wet.

Still lost in a haze between what was her dream (or nightmare) and what was reality, she was about to drag herself out of bed to splash some water on her face when she felt a weight shift next to her. There was someone in her bed. She turned her head and it took the person a few seconds until a face popped out from underneath a heap of textile.

‘Amy?’ His quiet voice was all she needed to bring her back to earth. He was there. It was all just a bad dream. She couldn’t move, however. All she could do was stare at him, at tired eyes, his ruffled hair and the beginning of a stubble on his chin. ‘What time is it?’

She looked away, not wanting to bother him by being so vulnerable at such an ungodly hour. ‘I don’t know.’ She had no power over just how brittle her voice sounded, and he immediately picked up on that, much like he always would whenever she needed him. She closed her eyes for a second, focusing on her breathing. It was all just a bad dream. Jake did get shot that night, but he survived like she was sure he would. He survived, and they remained (living) friends. They went on with their lives and Jake finally worked up the courage to ask her out. She said yes and now they were dating. She finally allowed herself to give into the feelings she had for him. They were in the best relationship she's ever been in. He called himself an amazing boyfriend quite often and she couldn't be annoyed with his pride, it was true anyway.

Still, she wouldn’t turn her head as she felt him sit up in bed and moving his body closer to her until the warmth of his skin radiated on her back. She felt him enveloping his arms around her, pressing his body even closer to her back, his chin nuzzling in the side of her neck. ‘You wanna tell me what’s wrong?’ His words were muffled by her hair but still audible and he pressed a single kiss on her shoulder. She couldn’t help but smile, even though it disappeared as soon as it surfaced.

‘Just… don’t worry about it, Jake. Go back to sleep.’ She tried, but immediately felt him shake his head.

‘Don’t you trust me?’

She cursed inwardly. As much as she didn’t want to burden him with her worries, he somehow always knew exactly what to say to make her tell him what's on her mind. She turned her body towards him, though she placed her hands over his arms to ensure that he wouldn’t let her go.

The look in his eyes was soft and affectionate. If she told her 2-year-ago self that Jake Peralta would be the man she’d think of growing old with, she would’ve laughed straight into her own face. But he was here and he was one of the best things that had ever happened to her, even if sometimes she didn’t think she deserved it.

‘I had that dream again. I thought you were dead.’

His face fell at that, though he understood. That day had shook them both to the core, it was no surprise that it would still be on her mind. 'I'm not dead. But I don't regret being there for you when you needed me.'

She didn’t know if that was what she wanted to hear, or what she needed to hear, so she decided to make it easier on him. Or herself, it didn't really matter. ‘Look, Jake, you don’t have to reassure me or anything. We both know that we’re in a line of work that puts us in harm’s way pretty much every day, and we both know how you like to jump into things eyes closed, head first, can’t lose.’ She gave somewhat of a smile at that, though for once he didn’t smile back. Instead, he intently listened to whatever she had to say. ‘I just want you to know that I get it. You may be gone before I am, or I might be gone before you are, and that’s just how things are. We can’t control it.’

She honestly didn’t know where she was going with this, so she was glad when Jake removed one of his arms around her to place his hand on her cheek. ‘I’m not going anywhere. Or at least I’m _trying_.’

His hand was about to drop down to her neck, but before she knew it, she’d grabbed a hold of it to keep it in place. (She hated how needy she felt right now, but she did need him.) He smiled warmly. ‘I’m still going to be an idiot and I’m still going to try and be a hero sometimes, because being a hero is _badass_. But I’ll also be a little bit less reckless than I was a few years ago, because I finally found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. It would be a shame to miss out on that.’

Her eyes widened and she accidentally released the grip on his hand. ‘What?’

He sat back a little, removing his hand and arm from her. She instantly felt a chill and missed his proximity. ‘I don’t know… we never really talked about it before.’ He innocently shrugged. ‘I hope you feel the same. But please don’t say things just to make me feel better, I’m feeling _extremely_ vulnerable right now.’ He added the last part quickly with a chuckle to make it sound like a joke, though Amy knew that he was being truthful.

She reached out and put her hand on his chest, becoming aware of just how rapidly his heart was beating. ‘Jake. I feel the same way.’ She made a mental note to herself to ask him about the teddy bear from her dream. (Nightmare.)

‘You do?’

She beamed at him, the tears that had stung in her eyes now long forgotten. He was too cute for his own good sometimes. ‘Yes, you _moron_.’

‘Awesome.’ He grinned from ear to ear until he made that face he always makes when he has an idea. ‘How about we make this official, then?’ He quickly kicked the sheets off of his body and untangled himself from them, scrambling out of bed.

‘Where are you going?’

‘Just humor me, Ames.’

She laughed in amusement. It was truly a sight to see: her boyfriend anxiously shifting his weight from one feet to another like an impatient kid waiting for his ice-cream. Oddly enough, his 2-second struggle with the covers turned his hair into an even bigger mess and wrinkled up his t-shirt and boxers. He took one of her hands in his and dropped down to one knee.

‘Ouch! God da-‘ He held up a finger to interrupt himself. ‘Not the right moment to curse, sorry. But that’s gonna leave a bruise. I got too excited. Sorry. That last sorry was for me.’

‘What the hell are you even doing?’

‘Shh… shh!’ He hushed her and she obeyed, even if it was just because she was curious just what was on his mind. Given the position he was in, on one knee and with her hand in his, was he about to do what she thought he about to do? Her heart couldn’t help but skip a beat.

‘Amy Santiago…’ He began, his voice shaky though she knew that he was being overly dramatic. ‘Will do you me the honor of growing old with me?’

She convinced herself that this wasn’t an actual proposal, that he was just teasing her because they both told each other that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but she still gulped, tears returning to her eyes (albeit for entirely different reasons). ‘Yes. Yes, Jacob Peralta, I will!’ (An actual proposal, in which both parties knew that they were agreeing to marriage would occur not soon after this moment.)

His boyish squeal cut through the short silence that fell after her response and he instantly released her hand and put his up in the air as if cheering for a goal in a football match. ‘Tight! Tight, tight, tight!’ After he was done celebrating, his hands cupped her face and their lips met for a short, but tender kiss.

‘Now… can we stop being idiots and just go back to bed like normal people?’ Amy asked, their foreheads still pressed together.

He grinned. ‘I know you love me this way.’ His breath teased her lips as he spoke, and she couldn’t help but agree. However, it was 2am and they both needed sleep, so she pressed her lips together, firmly grabbed two fists full of his shirt and yanked him on his side of the bed. His shriek turned into an ‘oof!’ when Amy rolled along with him, ending up on top of him and almost crushing his ribs with her body weight. ‘I thought you wanted me to live a little longer?’ He huffed.

She threw her body back to her side of the bed, dramatically letting out a long sigh which earned her a chuckle. ‘Good night, Amy.’

‘Good night, Jake.’

‘Oh.’ Amy broke the silence again, turning her head on her pillow to look at him. ‘I just have one last question.’

‘Sure.’

‘Can I be the little spoon tonight? I was the one with the bad dream, after all.’ She strengthened her question by giving him that pouty look she knew was his weakness.

Another loving smile from him. ‘Your wish is my command, _m’lady_.’ As she turned back around, she was once again embraced by his arms and his breath tickled the back of her neck. It was all the confirmation she needed that the rest of her night would probably not involve the continuation of that unpleasant dream.

In clear Jake fashion, though, he wouldn’t allow her to drift off to sleep before mumbling: ‘Don’t get any ideas, tomorrow _I’m_ the little spoon.’

**Author's Note:**

> So here's fic 1/5. I'll post them separately and try to post one per day. That's one way to keep the Jake/Amy tag alive, isn't it? Please let me know what you think of it. Was it weird to switch from Angst to Fluff like that?


End file.
